Ultreya
by Annie Wright
Summary: post-ep for 'The Truth' (companion to 'All About Soul' DRR)


Title: Ultreya  
Author: Annie Wright (AnnieW177@aol.com)  
Rating: PG for language  
Category: MSR, post-ep, companion piece to 'All About Soul'  
Spoilers: 'The Truth'  
Disclaimer: Sorry kids, I'm temporarily out of haiku. But you know the drill.  
  
Authors notes at the end.  
  
  
  
  
But now faith, hope, and love abide these three;  
But the greatest of these is love.  
1 Corinthians 13:13  
  
  
  
  
Roswell, New Mexico  
8:30 am  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the slatted blinds, waking Scully gently. She was reluctant to open her eyes, content with the feel of Mulder's breath on her neck, the weight of his arm around her. She willed herself to block out the events of the past few days, but she couldn't do it and instead opened her eyes and sighed. Things had to be done before it was too late.  
Trying not to disturb Mulder, she slipped out of bed and picked her discarded clothes up off the floor, slipping into them. Picking up Mulder's jeans, she pulled his wallet out of a back pocket and found the calling card she'd purchased at a 7-11 somewhere in Oklahoma.   
"Goin' somewhere?" Mulder's voice was thick with sleep, and Scully turned back to the bed.  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
He gave her a sleepy smile. "I'd wake up to you any day, Scully."  
Smiling, she kissed him softly. "Well, you're stuck with me now, so you'd better damn well feel that way."  
"No, seriously Scully, where are you going?"  
Mulder shifted on the bed, and Scully sat down, taking his hand in hers. "If we're gonna make it, Mulder, we're gonna need some help."  
Mulder nodded. "What's the plan?"  
"Before they died, the Gunmen had bogus documents made up for us-fake passports, birth certificates, drivers licenses. They're at my apartment. I'm going to have Monica bring them to us…with Gibson."  
Mulder sat up. "Scully, we can't take him with us."  
"Mulder, we have to. We owe it to him, we can't just leave him."  
He gently brushed a piece of hair out of Scully's face. "He's safer with Skinner or Doggett or Reyes than with us, Scully. We can't protect him. And if they catch us with him, its all over-we'll all die. But at least if we leave him with them, we may be able to save him."  
Scully nodded. "He's just a kid, Mulder. He deserves more."  
"Yes, he does. He deserves first dates and first kisses and all the other things that go along with being a normal kid. But he can't have that, and if he comes with us he'll never have it. If he's with them, he at least has a fighting chance. Taking him with us is signing his death certificate." Mulder kissed her temple. "I know, Scully. But he's not our child, he's not William, and as much as we want to protect him we can't."  
Scully smiled sadly. "I know."  
He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry, Scully."  
"Me too." She kissed him and stood up. "I'll be back."  
  
  
Scully pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. Before she had left Washington, Monica had gone with her to purchase a pre-paid cell phone, which Monica had subsequently named the 'Batphone.' Looking around surreptitiously, she dialed the number.  
"Reyes."  
"Monica, its Dana." The pay phone she had found was fairly secluded, but she was jumpy and paranoid and afraid of being surprised.  
"Where are you?"  
"We're in Roswell. How's Gibson?"  
"He's fine…we're at John's."  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
"Anything."  
"Go to my apartment. In the closet in William's room there's a fireproof safe. The key is taped to the underside of the kitchen sink. In the safe are two sets of papers-one for myself and one for Mulder. There should also be about $10,000 in cash and two guns."  
"Okay."  
"You'll also find a last will and testament for both myself and Mulder, listing Skinner as the executor and also as the sole beneficiary."  
"You want us to fake your deaths?"  
"We need the money from our bank accounts. We can't get to it without revealing where we are."  
"Gotcha." Scully could hear the scratching of a pen on paper in the background. "Does Skinner know any of this?"  
"Yes. Hopefully he's already started the ball rolling on it."  
"Okay, get the money and the papers. Then what?"  
"Get to New Mexico as fast as you can."  
"I'll see about a flight out tonight if I can."  
"It will probably take awhile for Skinner to get the money to us. In the meantime, we'll set up an account with what we have and let you know where to send it."  
"What about Gibson?"  
Dana sighed. "You and John will have to keep him-Mulder thinks it's too dangerous to take him with us."  
"He wants to see you. Can I bring him with us?"  
Scully hesitated. "Yes."  
"Okay. Call me back in a few hours and I'll tell you what's going on."  
"Thank you, Monica."  
"You're welcome."  
Scully hung up, and taking a deep breath, picked up and dialed her mother's number. After a few rings, the machine picked up.  
"Mom…it's Dana. I can't explain to you what's happened but…I'm okay, I'm with Mulder, and we're fine. I can't tell you where we are, but we're fine. I'll try you again later, I guess. Please don't worry. I love you."  
  
When Scully returned to their room, Mulder was sitting on the bed, phone book open. "How's Agent Reyes?"  
"I'm going to call her back later. She'll be out here soon, hopefully by tomorrow."  
"She know the plan?"  
"Does now. What are you looking for?"  
Mulder looked at her with serious eyes. "I think it's time I made an honest woman of you, Scully."  
Scully didn't even fight the wide smile on her face. "I was always honest, Mulder."  
"You know what I mean."   
"What brought this on?"  
Mulder motioned for her to sit on the bed, so she sat. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Everything. I thought about it every day when we were apart. I know it seems silly now, all things considered but…I think it's time." He looked into her eyes. "Is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah. It is."  
Mulder kissed her, greedy for her touch, the feel of her body against his. His hands roamed from her hair down her back and pulled her shirt over her head. "Oh God, Scully, it's been so long, too long," he said, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone. "I missed you so much. I used to dream about you…about us."  
"Me too." Her voice cracked with emotion as she spoke. "I was so afraid, Mulder. I couldn't live with the thought that I'd never see you again or hear the sound of your voice or touch you…" Her voice trailed off, and she didn't bother to wipe away the tears that flowed freely from her bloodshot eyes.   
"No more tears, Scully." Gently, Mulder wiped her eyes. "We're going to be okay."  
"I know."   
Mulder pulled his own shirt off and gently lay Scully back on the bed, divesting her of the rest of her clothes and then removing his own. He kissed her eyes and made his way down to her nose and then above her heart, and then looked up at her with eyes full of love and sadness. "You're all I have left, Scully. And as much as I've lost, that I've sacrificed to this cause of mine, you are the only thing that remains." He touched her cheek. "My touchstone."  
As he filled her she whispered in his ear, "And you are mine."  
  
  
  
1:22pm  
  
"Did you find the stuff?" Scully asked Reyes. Mulder was with her this time, standing behind her and shielding her from view.   
"Got it. John, Skinner, Gibson and I have a 7pm flight to Lubbock, Texas. We probably won't get to Roswell until midnight or so."   
"You're bringing Skinner?" Scully looked at Mulder, who shook his head and mouthed, 'No Skinner, no Doggett.' "Mulder says no to Skinner and Doggett."  
"They won't let me come with Gibson alone."  
She handed the phone to Mulder. "She says that they insist on coming with her and Gibson."  
Mulder took the phone. "It's not safe, Agent Reyes."  
"Monica, Mulder." He could hear the smile in her voice.  
"Okay, Monica…you're already in danger because you know where we are. If Skinner and Doggett know, their lives are in danger as well. I don't want to risk it."  
"You don't have a choice." Monica was very matter-of-fact. "I know you're worried about us, but you don't have to. We'll be fine." Mulder sighed. "You have to let us help you, Mulder. We want to help."  
Again, Mulder sighed. "Fine. Does anyone know you're coming here?"  
"Yes. AD Kersh knows. Mulder…" she paused, taking a deep breath, "they took your files. Everything is gone."  
Mulder banged his head against the side of the phone, and Scully looked at him. "What?"  
"They took all the files," she said to her. "Monica says the office is cleaned out."  
"You knew that would happen, Mulder."  
Frustrated, Mulder handed the phone back to Scully.   
Shooting Mulder a look, she took the phone back. "When will you know about reassignment?"  
"We've been reassigned…domestic terrorism. Skinner's resigned."  
Scully sighed. "We can talk about this when you get here. We're at the Motel 6 on North Main Street, probably about four or five hours from Lubbock. We're in room 221."  
"Got it. We'll see you soon."  
Scully hung up and turned to Mulder. "All we can do now is wait."  
  
  
  
  
1:17 am  
  
Mulder looked down at Scully's sleeping form and smiled. She had promised to wait up with him, but had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. With one hand he channel surfed, and with the other he stroked her hair, grateful to be able to touch her whenever he desired.   
There was a sharp rap on the door, and Scully's eyes opened. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, sitting up.   
"You need your sleep." Mulder got out of the bed and went to the door, peering through the peephole before opening it.  
"Man do I hate Texas," John Doggett said as he ushered Gibson into the room. "Nothin' but dirt." He looked at both Mulder and Scully with tired blue eyes. "How are you two?"  
"Okay, for now."   
Following a moment later were Monica and Skinner, both looking tired. Monica carried with her a large bag, from which she retrieved the requested items.   
"I brought everything in the safe with me," she said, laying everything out on the bed. "Kersh thinks he may have found a way to help us fake your deaths, and he's working on it now."  
"What about the X-Files?" Scully asked.   
"Closed." Skinner sat down in a chair, weary. "Indefinitely. The director says they're a waste of time…he's been waiting for this for awhile now."  
"What about you?" Mulder looked from Skinner to Doggett.   
Skinner loosened his tie. "I handed them my resignation today."  
"John and I are still together," Monica said, "but we've been reassigned to domestic terrorism. Luckily, we get to stay in DC."  
"And Kersh?" Mulder asked.   
"Also moved to domestic terrorism." John sighed. "He told the director today that you were presumed dead, although of course they want proof. He's working on getting some bodies…but I gotta tell you, I think that this is gonna come back and bite us all in the ass."  
"By the time it does, you won't know where we are." Mulder smiled down at Gibson. "You okay?"  
"You're not." Gibson looked at him seriously. "They're on your tail. Right now they're searching Scully's apartment, and they've called her mother. They're thinking that John and Monica know where you are. You have to hurry and get out of the country."  
"He's right." Skinner said. "Kersh knows you're here, but he can't lie to them forever, and neither can we."  
"We'll be out of here by tomorrow night." Once again Mulder looked at Gibson. "Who's taking Gibson?"  
"I am." Doggett stifled a yawn. "He's stayin' with me. I don't trust anyone to look after him."  
"You okay with that?" Mulder asked.  
Gibson nodded. "Yes."  
Monica looked over at John, who was yawning again. "We've got two rooms just down the hall. We'll re-group in the morning."  
"We have an appointment for 11am." Mulder announced. "So we'd best be up early."  
"Appointment?" Skinner asked as he stood. "For what?"  
Mulder grinned. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." He gave Gibson a mock stern look. "Not a word out of you."   
They filed out of the room, but Monica lagged behind. Reaching into her pocket, she leaned forward dropped something into Scully's lap, whispering, "Something tells me it's a good thing I brought these."   
Scully looked down into her lap and smiled, fingering the two simple platinum bands. "How'd you know?"  
"Woman's intuition." Monica gave her a sly wink before she turned and walked out.  
  
  
Chaves County Courthouse  
11:02 am  
  
It was a small group that witnessed the marriage of Dana Scully to Fox Mulder. Monica had not only brought the wedding bands, but had also had the foresight to bring something for Scully to wear. When she had dropped the long white linen skirt and pale green blouse off that morning, Dana had been amazed. She never even thought about what she would wear-she had only two sets of clothes with her-and she thanked Monica with tears in her eyes.   
The justice of the peace was a small, white-haired man who was all smiles. "You must be the O'Connor-Wilson wedding," he greeted them in the small chapel. "I see you brought witnesses. Well then, let's get this show on the road, shall we? You must be the lovely bride," he said to Scully. "Stand right here for me, if you will. I assume this beautiful girl is your maid of honor?" Scully nodded. "Okay then miss, if you could come stand here next to the bride…that's great." He turned to Mulder. "And you're the groom? Stand here please. And which one of these men is the best man?"   
At this Mulder turned to Doggett and Skinner, who were sitting in the front row with Gibson. "I'm thinking of a number between one and ten…"  
Doggett looked at Skinner. "You go ahead."  
Skinner took his place beside Mulder, and whispered in his ear, "You're lucky I don't charge you by the hour."  
The justice of the peace opened his book and began. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony. If anybody objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." He looked around. "Good…it always causes problems when someone objects. Okay then…so you, William Wilson, take this woman, Katherine O'Connor, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to cherish her, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, all the days of your life?"  
Mulder grinned at Scully. "Boy do I."  
"And do you, Katherine O'Connor, take this man, William Wilson, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and to cherish him, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, all the days of your life?"  
"I do." Scully laughed, fighting back tears.   
The justice turned to Mulder. "Got the ring?" Mulder held up the shiny platinum band. "Good. Place it on her finger, saying, 'With this ring, I thee wed'."  
With hands trembling, he slipped the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
The justice turned to Scully. "Your turn."  
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
"By the power vested in me by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has brought together, let no man put asunder." He grinned at Mulder and Scully. "Kiss your bride."  
"With pleasure." He pulled Scully close and kissed her thoroughly and soundly.  
Monica noticed both John and Skinner averting their eyes, but she didn't look away. Instead she watched, grinning…she'd always been a sucker for a love story.  
After a moment Scully turned and tossed her bouquet to Monica. "You're next."  
  
  
  
7:56 pm  
  
Mulder loaded the two carry-on bags into the back of the Explorer and shut it with a thud. He stood there with Doggett, Skinner, and Gibson, waiting for Scully and Monica.  
"We'll be out of the country by tomorrow at this time," Mulder said to them. "As soon as we're settled, we'll let you know we're okay."  
"What about the money?" Skinner asked. "It may be awhile before I can get the money to you. The courts may hold up your 'estates' for years."  
"We'll be okay." Mulder held his hand out to Skinner. "I, uh, just want to thank you for all you've done for me-for us-over the years. I know I've been a pain in the ass, but your support and help means a lot to me, and I know it does to Scully, too."  
Skinner took his hand, and after a moment pulled him into a hug. "You take care of yourself, Mulder. Scully, too."  
"I will." He turned to Doggett. "Been quite a ride, Agent Doggett."  
"It has."  
"Thanks for taking care of Scully for me. She may not show it, but she really does like you." He smiled. "Thanks for everything. You've done more than I could have hoped for us."  
"My pleasure. Now you stay safe and keep in touch." He held his hand out to Mulder, who shook it.  
He turned to Gibson, who looked sad. "Hey, I'll be back," he said. "In the meantime, stick with Doggett and Monica. Okay?"  
Gibson nodded, and Mulder pulled him into a hug.  
Monica and Scully appeared. "You ready?" he asked Scully.   
She turned to Skinner and without saying a word, hugged him tightly. He in turn kissed her temple and after a moment, let her go, fighting back tears. "Stay safe now, don't go shooting Mulder or anything."  
"I'll try." She laughed and turned to Doggett. "John…I'm so sorry. I treated you horribly, and you…you were never anything but kind to me. I appreciate all you've done for me." She hugged him, and after a moment, he returned it-at first stiffly, but then relaxing into her embrace. Scully turned her head and whispered to him, "She loves you, John. Take the chance." When he pulled back to look at her, she grinned.  
She then turned to Monica and the two women embraced fiercely. "I haven't had a girlfriend in so long…and now I have to go and leave just when I was getting the hang of it again," Scully said through her tears. "Oh, Monica."  
Monica was crying as well. "It's okay, Dana, we'll be in touch. It's not forever."  
Pulling away, Scully took off the small gold cross around her neck and fastened it around Monica's. "My mother gave this to me, and my sister had one just like it. Melissa's gone…but you've been like a sister to me. I want you to have it."  
Through her tears, Monica smiled. "I have something for you too." Out of her pocket she pulled a small medal, which she gave to Scully. "It's Santiago de Compostela-Saint James. In northern Spain there's a path-the Camino-believed to be walked by Saint James thousands of years ago. The path crosses Spain from the French border almost all the way to the eastern border of Spain, and people, called pilgrims, walk it hoping to find what it is they're looking for. It's believed that by walking the Camino that you gain spiritual insight and strength, and that those that walk the path are willing to die trying to gain this insight. My great-grandmother grew up along the Camino, and used to tell me stories about how they'd greet the pilgrims with a special phrase…'Ultreya'. It means, don't give up."  
The women embraced again, and then Scully got into the truck and they sped off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes: The Camino is a path through northern Spain believed to be walked by Santiago de Compostela in the early times of Christianity. The information I used I got from the book The Camino by none other than Shirley Maclaine (and I highly recommend this book-it's incredibly good.) I chose this particular saint because of the word 'Ultreya', which translates into 'don't give up' or 'don't lose hope'. I thought it would be something Monica would say…and so she does. 


End file.
